Coffee makers have become nearly ubiquitous to many households. The standard coffee maker array of a rectangular housing with a coffee pot inside a portion of it is well known. The coffee makers typically include a pot for receiving and holding brewed coffee, as well as a heater that allows for the coffee to maintain a desired temperature. The housings, however, are predominately utilitarian and do not provide the desired functionality in all environments.